


Afterglow

by MJ_Magpie



Category: Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Magpie/pseuds/MJ_Magpie
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 4





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lotusunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusunset/gifts).




End file.
